Until We Meet Again
by PurpleHale
Summary: As she left them, a new member is selected to fill her position. What awaits Team Gai now as a tough looking and more deadly than Ten-Ten is their new teammate? Tensions build up as the Hyuuga prodigy of Konoha meet the Scarlet Lynx of Kumogakure. NejiOC
1. Her Decision, Their Meeting

Yo! Purple Hale here.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hope you like it!

**.............................................................**

**Until We Meet Again**

**Her Decision, Their Meeting.**

**...............................................................**

...

The sun shines brightly that day. The wind blew harshly that made the leaves on the trees dance. She shivered and covered the right side of her eye, blocking the rays of the sun. She let out a sigh and grimaced as her eyes yielded on the wide field in front of her.

"_Klang!"_ The sound came from an unnoticed shuriken that was targeted to him. He evaded swiftly bending slightly where he quickly pulled a kunai from his knee holster and blocking the shuriken. The shuriken was thrown on the nearby tree making a pointed mark.

He rushed forward seeing his opponent out in the field. He made his famous stance and attacked. _Konoha Senpuu! _But it was cleanly evaded.

"Let's rest for a while, Lee." Hyuuga Neji said and removed some strands of hair away from his face. The guy frowned and straightened up. "But Neji, the springtime of youth doesn't rest, you know."

Neji sighed and walked away, pretending not to hear his hot-blooded teammate. His eyes met Ten-Ten's dark ones. His eyebrow rose as he detected something is wrong with her. She was sitting on a nearby bench, her hands both holding towels. She handed one to him as he reached her place. She smiled and stood up. She passed him and walked towards a slumping Lee.

"Here." As she handed Lee his towel, she turned around and returned to the bench. Bending slowly she got two bottled water and gave it to her two teammates. The two exchanged looks noticing the sudden change of her personality. She was never sweet to them. They knew her as a nagging and strong woman but not sweet.

"Uhm. Ten-Ten is there something bugging you?" Lee asked. He was so curious why the sudden change that he can't help but ask. Ten-Ten was taken aback from the question. She thought she was able to hide it but it seems her stealth abilities are not working. She bit her lower lip. She let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry!" She said and lowered her head. Neji was surprised at her. Lee panicked, thinking he did something that made her upset. Lee waived his hands in front of her. "What are you talking about, Ten-Ten? You didn't do anything so you don't have to apologize."

"That's not it, Lee." She got back up and looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. "I'm.. I'm leaving for a while."

"Oh, I though what it was, you're just leavin-" He halted. His eyes bore on her. "WHAT!? What… Why… Why are you leaving?" He asked as if he just heard something unbelievable.

Ten-Ten sat down on the bench. She was finding the right words to explain things. She looked up, trying to give the two an assuring smile that it's fine. "I've been thinking about this for almost a year now. It never occurred to me that this big decision of mine would knock on my door." She started. Both men listened carefully on her words.

"When they told me that it's possible, I was happy." She gave them a big smile. "So asking some guidance from Gai-sensei, he agreed to my decision." She paused. "I just want you to know and remember that I'm doing this for you and this is what I want." The two eyed her, waiting, anticipating what she's talking about. "I want to be a medic nin."

…

Three silhouettes walked towards the large gates of Konoha. Two both were carrying giant backpacks on their shoulders. The other silhouette was half the size of the two. As they cleared the thick and wide forest that they walked for a day. Two women came to view accompanied by a large dog.

Both women stood at least 5 feet and 6 inches. The one with fierce features had ear–length spiky blonde hair with a long braided tail behind. Her eyes were fierce brown accentuating her rough features more. She had two red marks on the lower part of her eyes. She was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket with a hood attached on its ends was the fur of a bear and gray pants. Her forehead protector attached on her waist like a belt. She had a giant boomerang type of weapon hanging on her back.

The other one had neck-length scarlet hair. She wore an ANBU mask that was tilted on the left side of her face. Her emerald eyes are emphasized by the ray of light that the sun produced. She was wearing a black midriff that showed her creamy stomach. It was topped with a red three-fourth sleeve jacket and black shorts. Her legs are bound with white cloth on her left leg a knee holster was attached. On her back twin Sai's are strapped inside her belt. Her forehead protector was not visible.

Their four-footed companion was a giant gray dog some of its fur is tinted with white. On its right eye, a long scar stretched from the forehead to the cheeks.

Nonchalantly they entered the gates. Two pair of eyes widen upon seeing the new arrivals.

Kotetsu was happily looking into the distant when his eyes spotted two unusual yet familiar faces. His eyes widen when he finally remembered the two. He hurriedly turned his attention to Izumo who has dozing off to slumber. His right eye twitched upon seeing his companion sneaking for a few minutes of sleep.

"Oi. Izumo! Wake up." He shook his companion to snap out. "Wha.. what? Enemy?!" He mumbled. In an instance, his eyes were snapped open when he felt two large hands slap his cheeks. "Awake now?" Kotetsu asked with a smug in his face.

"We have special guests." He continued and pointed to the newly entered individuals. Izumo's eyes widen much like as Kotetsu's when he saw them. "Oi. Kotetsu, am I dreaming?" he asked. Kotetsu grinned sheepishly and shook his head. His mouth gaped.

Their head popped out from the little hut and followed the new arrivals as they disappear into the outskirts of Konoha.

…

"Medic?" Lee spout. Ten-Ten found Lee's reaction funny and gave a low chuckle. "Yes, Lee a medic and if you have some smart remarks to say just keep it to yourself." She said before Lee can spout things like they cannot picture her healing. "And I'm not only talking about him, Neji."

Neji smirked before taking a drink from his bottle. "And here I was thinking of a few good remarks." Ten-Ten gave her the "_Don't start with me"_ glare that made the Hyuuga smirk again. "But Ten-Ten you're not good with controlling chakra, right?" Lee asked innocently that was rewarded by an elbow on his side. Lee cringed on the side. Neji watched in amusement.

"See, instead of healing people you hurt them instead." Lee said as he recovered from the attack. Ten-Ten instinctively brought out two sharp kunai's and aimed at Lee. "Why don't I make that real here?" The bushy-browed shinobi evaded. "Hey, that was close."

"Neji, you should try and talk some sense to her, convince her, you know." Lee looked at Neji's position where the Hyuuga prodigy was sitting comfortably on the bench. "And stop sitting there as if you're watching a movie."

"Well I don't really mind though." He answered. Lee stopped on his tracks. He looked at Neji his face turned glum. He then rushed towards him. "Are you serious, Neji!?" Lee asked furiously that he grabbed him from the collar. "You're saying that it's okay for Ten-Ten to leave."

"Yes." He replied. A punch made contact on the Hyuuga's pale cheek and he was thrown into the ground. Ten-Ten let out a loud gasp. She immediately walked towards Neji and helped him up. "Lee! What's wrong with you!?" she yelled.

Neji wiped the blood that trickle his lips. _Damn! That idiot didn't even control the strength of his punch._ "H…how co…could y…you j…just s…say t…that…?" Lee stuttered. Neji didn't budge or got mad at him. He perfectly understood his feelings. He knew what this hot-blooded shinobi really felt at the moment.

"Ten-Ten decided this. We must respect her decision." He said and glanced at the woman on her side. "... and she decided this because of us. She wanted to protect her teammates. The reason why she wanted to become a medic nin."

Lee lowered his head. He knew that he was being an ass. He knew that convincing her was out of the options to stop her. And he knew that he needs to support her decision. But his heart clench, at the mere thought of her leaving for a while. The mere thought of not being able to see her for what, a year or more. He looked at Ten-Ten and saw that if it's hard to them it must harder for her.

"I'm sorry. It's just I was totally shocked." Lee said. "But I know that you'll do well there." He forced a smile. Ten-Ten was trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Thank you." She whispered and buried her face on her hands. Her back was shaking from the tears that kept from falling unto her cheeks. Lee seeing the tears on her eyes began panicking again. "Neji, she's… she's crying! What do we do!?"

Neji found the scene amusing as he never saw Ten-Ten cry. She was a strong woman at all. But watching her right now made him realize that she's still a woman. A fragile one that can also be broken into pieces too. "Relax, Lee. She's just glad."

Ten-Ten drew Neji into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered again tightening the hug. Neji hug her back. He caught a glimpse on how Lee's face change.

"Yosh! There's no time to be crying here. The springtime of youth is waiting." He said as he wiped his teary eyes with his left arm. Lee then walked toward the nearest tree trunk and started kicking it. "If I don't kick up to 5000 times, then I can't send Ten-Ten off with a smile."

Ten-Ten released him and her gaze went to Lee. "Lee.." she muttered and lightly chuckled. "I think it's best if you spend the day with him." Neji said standing up from the ground and help Ten-Ten up.

"Eh?" She asked with a confused tone and burrowed her eyebrows connecting it into a thin line. "Just stay with him and talk." He said and pushed her towards Lee. Still confused, she went up to Lee and asked him if he wanted to take a walk. The guy nodded enthusiastically.

Neji left the two as they walked the opposite way. Since he had an early break from Lee's weekly training, he decided to visit the place he discovered a while ago.

…

"This place didn't change even a little bit." The girl with the spiky blonde hair said as she tossed herself on the soft bed in front of her. She snuggled the pillow with her face and yawn. "Why are you still here?" From a voice at the now opened door.

Yui raised a brow when she found her friend/teammate lying on her bed. "Yo! Welcome back." Rei said and gave the scarlet-hair a smirk. She let out a sigh and walked towards the kitchen leaving her on her bedroom. "Oi. That's cold of you. And to think I came to visit since I missed you already."

"We were together a little while ago." She said as she stuffs the things on the fridge she brought from a nearby store. "And there is no reason for you to even miss me." She added as she spun and walked pass her. "Now get out." She ordered as she opened the door and gracefully laid her hand in the direction which is the way out.

"Tsk. You're really a sourpuss, you know." She remark and sat down on the kitchen stool. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that was on top of the counter. "I'm on my way out. There's no one that will entertain you."

"Oh! On a date already, that's fast of yo-" A bread knife pass her right side cutting a few strands of her hair. "Feisty, are we?" She said and took a bite from the apple. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Fine. I'll leave okay. You don't have to be such a kid."

After Rei left, Yui immediately locked the door and jump down the building landing on her feet scaring some passer-by's. She walked to the west part of Konoha. She glanced on the north end and saw the mountain that bordered Konoha from the Fire Land. Her eyebrow twitch upon seeing the face of the person she despise the most.

...

Tsunade-hime,

...

the Fifth Hokage,

...

the granddaughter of the First Hokage,

...

one of the 3 Legendary Sannin and

...

the one that dragged both of them back to Konoha.

...

...

...

She gritted her teeth and focused on the path she took. It's been years since she came back to the village. And it's been a while since she visited the most important place in the entire Konoha.

Yui jumped from tree to tree. She was going deep into the western forests. Slowly she could hear the loud gush nearby. With a few more jumps, she landed on a rock. Then she jumped to the ground, a low thump as her feet made it into the ground. She walked forward and wonderful scenery came into view filling her emerald eyes of God's creation.

A tall waterfall towered the place. The water poured violently onto the solid rocks below it. The wide stream was clear, clean not tainted. It was pure and that excite her. Memories flashed rapidly into her. Memories she cherished and valued the most. A small smile plastered on her lips. She slowly walked towards it as she drowns herself with this magnificent site. A cold wind blew her way, she shivered from it. She removed her foot from her sandal, dipping it slowly into the stream. It's icy cold. The words she can describe it.

She searched the surrounding, wanting to have some privacy. As she concluded that the coast was clear, she slowly stripped. She removed her three-fourth sleeve red jacket, then her black shorts, her black midriff and lastly her undergarments. She hung it up into the nearest tree branch, leaving her bandaged legs as it is. She walked gracefully towards the stream.

A toe was dipped first then slowly her legs. She was trying to make her body accept the cold water slowly. As she finally adapt to it, she walked into a deep part of the water. Few minutes, she began swimming, diving down as little ripples of water came. She was enjoying her skinny-dipping not noticing that she already spent an hour. She dove again, now longer than before.

As she rose up to catch some air, her back facing the forest, as she watched the flowing water hitting the rocks a few meters away from her. She wiped the water from her face and ran her hand on her hair. Its color darkens as it was soaked and was hit by the rays of the sun. She was deep into her thought when she felt a presence, a weak feint of chakra. She immediately spun around and she gasped. Emerald eyes met the purest eyes. She felt hypnotized, as their eyes didn't budge a bit.

After a few seconds it hit her. _Shit! _Upon noticing the circumstance, her eyes widen.

"WHAT THE-" she yelled and dip her body back into the water only her face is left into view.

…

Neji took a turn to the left as he left the training place. He jumped from tree to tree. His eyes focused in front. He actually delved into the forest once he had a solo mission. He took the opposite road, believing it was a short-cut to town. But he was wrong, yet he didn't regret his decision.

In front of him was a waterfall that towered the whole western forest. He just found in a fluke and a little bit of luck. The place was serene and quiet, a place that calms the soul and takes away the pain, stress and frustrations of a person.

So three months ago, this place became his little sanctuary. It's a place where he can free himself from the harsh and dangerous world of a shinobi. But as he reached the place, he was greeted by something, nope someone.

Neji can see the clearing and jump down, landing gracefully on the ground. As he walked towards it, he didn't notice the clothes hanging from a nearby tree. He walked towards the giant rock and sat. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate when he heard a splash.

His eyes flung open and it widen when he saw someone came out from the water. Neji saw a scarlet-tint hair. It was short yet he found it fascinating soaked on water. Rays of sun hit it and made it darker. His eyes traveled down the strangers back. It was pale and he could see a small X-shaped scar on it. His eyes traveled lower to see her firm butt and he wondered what was beneath it.

An electric jolt coursed to his body as he noticed what he was doing. _Damn! _He cursed at the mere thought of what he was doing. If he was in his right mind, he should be leaving now and forget it but no matter what he do, he was STUCK. He can't friggin' move from his spot.

As if sensing him, the girl spun around. Their eyes met and he saw the darkest emerald eyes, much darker than the pink-haired kunoichi in town. It seems that time stand still as neither of them moved.

...

...

...

...

...

_Tick, tack, tick, tack._

...

...

...

...

...

_Shit! This is awkward._

Moments later, the scarlet-hair yelled, he can't decipher what she said as she dip her body roughly back into the water. And that triggered him to move. He automatically jumped down the rock. He was about to leave when he felt something pass at his face.

Neji glanced and saw an ice-type kunai plunged into the tree. _She turned the water into ice and into her weapon? How interesting._ He had the time to praise the girl in their present condition. He can't help it. There are only a few shinobi's that can produce this kind of ice-chakra and one of them was no longer breathing in this world. He was talking about the Second Hokage. As he was about to take a step, the woman yelled.

"Hey! What the hell were you doing? **Pervert!**"

...

_Bang!_

...

_Pervert? _Neji halted. Never in his entire life or let's say shinobi life that he was called a pervert. No one dared to. And that was because he was Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy that carried himself properly. He obeyed the rules and every command of the Fifth Hokage. He, who dedicated his life to protect the village was insulted and degrade to not a scum, idiot or bastard but to a pervert.

It hit his male pride and ego.

He took a deep breath. He decided that there is a calm way to fix this misunderstood problem.

"Look. This is a misunderstanding." He said calmly. "I just came to take a breather and I never thought that someone would bathe here." He added, making his point.

"Are you an idiot?"

...

_Bang!_

...

It was the Second Blow.

Okay, now he wanted to take back the word that he wanted to hear rather than the first one. Being called a pervert ticked him off. But calling him an idiot after raised his defense. He can't be defeated by this wrong misconception.

"I am not a **pervert** and I am not an **idiot.**" He said strongly put an emphasis on the word.

"Then if you're not an idiot then why didn't you see those." She said and pointed her clothes that hung on the tree beside him. His eyebrow twitched. _Those things were there?_ He didn't notice the clothes. "Guess from your reaction, you didn't notice it. I thought you Konoha shinobi's are keen observers' maybe you're an exception." She said sarcastically as she went out from the water and walked towards the branch.

Neji could here the droplets of water that hit the ground. Yes, he was aware that the woman behind him was naked and she flaunted it to the surrounding ignoring the fact that he was there. He then heard her fumbling her clothes and after a few minutes, he heard her zip the zipper on her jacket.

"Or was it, let me see." A long pause came as she whispered to his ear. "…a shinobi's hormones that went berserk when he just saw some flesh." She added and chuckle. His brows furrowed.

Neji turned around to face the girl. He paused for a while examining her face. Her hair's still dripping onto her body; her clothes were soaked a little maybe from the fact that she just dressed without drying herself. Their eyes met again for the second time. Her eyes were mocking him.

"Like what you see?"

Neji was on the verge of insanity. No one can drive him this mad. This woman just knew how to hit his male ego. And I repeat. No one was able to make him this frustrated before until this stranger that is strangely alluring and beautiful crept into his mind. And he must not yield. It's not only for his pride but for his sanity. He needs to stand up and win this little fight.

"I believe that someone's self-confidence has a limit too, you know." He said, calming slightly. The woman titled her head and crossed her arms. "I never want to destroy your privacy, never meant to." He added.

"Then why not leave after seeing someone popped out from the water?" She asked. He paused and tried to think of a good answer or for his case excuse. He didn't know what just happened a while ago. Frozen there and stood still, unable to move. Or the mere fact that he was just mesmerized. He mentally shook his head from the thought.

"Let's just say, I was too stunned. It's not everyday I see someone that will bathe there." He replied. "And don't worry I didn't see anything worth it, anyway."

...

_Stab!_

...

_Okay, this guy is going down. His gut, I will sell at a high price. _Yui wanted to kill the man in front of her. Too bad she didn't bring her Sai's since she's in her own territory and the guy had some luck on keeping his head. _I'll remember your face, buddy. _She mentally noted herself for the next time they meet; he'll die a slow and agonizingly painful death.

"As I don't have a lot of free time to stay and chat with you, I still have a lot of important things to do." Neji blurted as the woman in front of her was in a dazed. _Maybe she's plotting my death. _He smirked. But as he remembered he still needs to meet up with Lee and Ten-Ten.

"Then again, I apologize for the improper act."

"Goodbye!" and he walked towards the village.

Yui was left. Her face reverted back on being a poker face where she wore from day to day.

...

...

...

...

_I might not see you again…_

_But I will surely not forget you…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

And a cool wind blew her still damp hair.

...

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Purple Hale here.

I rewrite everything. I was not satsified by the first one and decided the rewrite the whole thing. I hope the story is more interesting now.

And yes.. I deleted the first one :D


	2. The Announcement, The Beginning

Yo Purple Hale here.

Until We Meet Again.

Part Two is up!

**.............................................................**

**Until We Meet Again**

**The Announcement, The Beginning**

**...............................................................**

...

...

It was a hot, sunny day. Everyone rushed from room to room, the shinobi's of Konoha were exhausted and the heat was not helping. Their strong yet tyrant Hokage had them work early to arrange every document that she had found in an abandon shack, journals that contained all of Orochimaru's research and experiments. Little beads of sweat trickle their faces.

...

_-Hokage's Office-_

...

_Zzz… zzz… _Shizune's brows twitch as she found the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade sleeping on her desk. She let out a sigh. She walked towards the desk and lowered her face towards the sleeping figure of the Hokage.

...

"Tsunade-sama." She called.

...

"Tsunade-sama." She called again.

...

"Tsunade-sama!" She said aloud.

...

She gritted her teeth.

...

...

...

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Shizune yelled.

...

Tsunade involuntarily woke up from her slumber and raised her body from the desk. Her eyes still droopy, she turned her head towards her apprentice and secretary, Shizune. Her brows buried into a straight line.

"What are you yelling at… this early in the morning!?" Tsunade asked. She was pissed that her sleep was disturbed. "It's not that early, Tsunade-sama." Shizune pointed out. "And you need to sign and fill up these papers." She said and laid the papers on her desk with a loud thud.

"Since when did these papers multiplied?" she asked, eyeing the numerous papers in front of her. "Since you started lazing around and ignored them." Shizune said in a sarcastic tone. "And remember, you have a meeting with Team Gai, in order to tell them about Ten-Ten's temporary dismissal." She reminded and took a glance on her watch.

"But it seems that they'll be arriving soon since it's almost the time." She added.

A knock was heard from the Hokage's office. "I guess it's them." Tsunade said bitterly. She was not surprised for this team to arrive 30 minutes before the exact time of their call. Being the students of the Hyper Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, then she should expect it. Add up to it the strict and responsible team leader, Hyuuga Neji, this team can really tire her out.

Shizune opened the door and they entered. Tsunade gave each of them a calculating gaze. Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga branch's prodigy, the guy who in a span of two and a half years became a jounin in lightning speed. Rock Lee, is the dynamic student of Gai and his favorite pupil too. He mastered every taijutsu technique in order to fill the gaps of him unable to use genjutsu. And lastly, the weapon handler, Ten-Ten, that scared the living hell out of every opponent she encountered.

Six months ago, she decided to put up a decree that all three-man cell teams must constitute a shinobi that excels in the arts of ninjutsu, a shinobi with a high taijutsu level and a medical ninja. As she scanned the recent jobs they got, a lot were labeled S-rank due to the recent high rate of violence and war.

In order to maintain the safety of everyone, she encouraged every female shinobi to take the tests. She and the medical team agreed with the decree, believing that it's for the best for Konoha with the condition that the examinees must be about a hundred. And she can't believe that the number of who passed was more than a hundred. It seems that a lot of the female ninja's were capable to learn medical jutsu's.

So for a month now, she was stationing every current medic nin's temporarily in teams. They are going to replace one member that passed and station a medic nin. And for today, she'll meet Team Gai.

**- - -**

Hyuuga Neji woke up later than his usual time. He was not able to get some decent sleep that night due to his encounter with a scarlet-hair, naked and cocky woman. He was male after all so he cannot help but be intimidated by the woman. _Damn, that curvaceous body! Damn, that cocky woman! _He must quickly suppress this hormonal effect on him.

As he got out of bed, he immediately took a cold shower. He went out of the bathroom and got his normal Hyuuga robes from his closet. He inserted his long and powerful arms inside the cloth. He then wore his pants and secured the tie on his waist.

He slide his door open and went out, walking to the direction of the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his cousin, Hinata cooking. Due to some weird circumstances, he was stationed by Hinata's father, Hiashi to live with them. The older Hyuuga was sitted at the table, reading the current newspaper. His other cousin, Hanabi was facing a mirror that was on top of the table. She was busy fixing her hair.

"Ah, ohayou, Neji-nii-san." Hinata greeted with a smile as she found her cousin on the kitchen.

He greeted back and went to his seat. "Neh, nii-san, what do you think?" Hanabi asked as she pointed the braids that she was making a few seconds ago. Neji's eyes widen a bit. "Well, I think it suits you."

Hanabi smiled and face the mirror again. Hiashi put his newspaper down and looked at him. "I heard that you'll meet with Tsunade-hime about the whole medical decree." He started. Neji nodded. "Hinata will also be joining that, right?" He asked his gaze still on the man in front of him.

"Hai, Father." She replied. "Though, we will meet Tsunade-sama the day after tomorrow."

"I see." Hiashi closed his eyes. "Hyuuga's as medical ninja's, how funny that now we don't mind the decree." Neji's eyes became curious about it. "Well, you're right, Father." Hanabi inserted. "I never knew a medical ninja in our clan but now a lot will become one and including onee-san."

"But I'm curious, why hasn't anyone tried to become one?" she asked. Neji was thankful that Hanabi was the one initiating the talk. "Well, it was strictly forbidden for us Hyuuga's to enter that field." Three curious eyes widen more that surprised Hiashi. "Well, the Hyuuga consultants were afraid that if one of us will do good… no better as medical ninja's then we might uplift the curse on the branch family."

Hiashi eyed Neji as the mere mention of the curse. He then felt relieved as the man didn't flinch or get angry. "Hmm... so that's the reason." Hanabi replied.

"Hai. Breakfast is served." Hinata announced and laid the plates with smoking eggs and rice. Then Hinata got four cups and poured hot tea on each. She gave his father the traditional cup while gave the cute cups to him, and to Hanabi. It was Hanabi's gift for the two explaining that it their cups were dull and boring.

After finishing their meal, Neji stood up and brought the plates to the sink. He was about to get the sponge when a hand stopped his. "I'll do the dishes today, Neji-nii-san. So you just go and meet your team." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." He said then left.

**- - -**

Team Gai was now inside Tsunade's office. There was a long silent before Ten-Ten broke the icy and awkward silence.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." She greeted. "Good morning." Tsunade replied while Shizune smiled and excused herself as she walked straight out the door. As the door closed, Tsunade closed her eyes for a bit and opened it again.

"As you can see, I called you here to discuss the sudden news about Ten-Ten leaving your team temporarily." She began. The three nodded. "A week from now, every kunoichi that passed the exam will go to the medical institute to learn medical jutsu's." She announced. "You might be curious, why must they leave? Unlike Sakura and Ino who undergo my training yet remained her."

"The institute would like them to finish for a year rather than two years. Because a lot had passed, Konoha had a drastic loss of power in that one year." She explained and put her elbows on the desk, her hands clasp, and her eyes more serious than before. "We don't want the village to be attack if the enemy knew about this. So each team will be stationed with a medical ninja for the meantime." Six pairs of curious brows rose.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. "There will be temporary replacement for Tem-Ten. As you can see, I can't give you S-rank missions if you don't have a medic with you." She smirked. "Don't worry; I assigned one of the best medic nin in your team since you lot get S-rank missions frequently."

"So who is this new member of ours, Tsunade-sama?" Lee asked excitedly. Ten-Ten mentally controlled herself on not kicking the guy beside her. _And to think you made big fuzz over me leaving but now you're excited to know who's going to replace me._

Tsunade glanced on the wall clock on the right side of her office. "I actually send a message to each of them about their schedules on meeting their new teams. And she's supposed to be here by now." Her eyebrow twitched before continuing. "But knowing her, she'll arrive later than usual." Neji furrow his eyebrow. "Are you putting a kid on our team?" He asked flatly.

"Well she's not a kid, Hyuuga. But I put her on your team because she's a great adapter." She replied. "Adapter?" They asked in unison.

"She can easily adapt to her teammates abilities, combined with her own, you three are indestructible." Tsunade said and clasp her hands together. A knock on the door got there attentions.

"Tsunade-sama. She's here." Shizune announced.

"Let here in." Tsunade replied.

The door swung opened and revealed a tall woman with short scarlet hair and emerald eyes. Neji's eyes widen upon seeing the woman at the foot of the door. Emerald-eyes widen too as she met the purest eyes again.

And a heavy silence enveloped the room.

**- - -**

Yui walked the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage's office. While slowly walking she took note of the changes that happened in town during her long absence. A lot of things change, taking to account the attack of Orochimaru before where their beloved Sandaime died protecting the village and the near destruction of Konoha during the Akatsuki attack.

Remembering those, she winced. They the shinobi's that were stationed to different villages were pissed about themselves. How they were useless for they were not able to help. They just remained on the villages hoping for the good news that others might bring. But now that they had finally returned, they will surely do their best to make-up the loss they felt.

As she was nearing the Hokage's office, she accidentally bumped to someone. The person tumbled to the floor while she remained standing. She looked at the person sitting on the ground. An eyebrow rose as she examined him. He was spiky blonde like her idiot friend, has the most intricate blue eyes, with weird lines resembling cat whiskers on his cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit.

...

An orange jumpsuit…

...

_What lame taste of fashion does this boy have!?!? _Yui yelled mentally.

...

"Hey, you better watch where you going, tebbayo!!!" Naruto yelled.

...

Yui snapped back to reality as she heard the man. "Same goes to you, Mister Jumpsuit." She replied. "What did you say, you Red-match Woman!?" Naruto retorted.

_Red-match Woman!? _Yui raise a brow. Is he pertaining to a match stick? Yui was amazed since he was the first guy who made a comment to her scarlet-hair. She sighed. If she stays any longer, she'll be late to her meeting and the old hag Tsunade would not let her hear the end of it.

"Look blonde, I'll be late to my meeting with the old hag, so if you wanna fight then let's move it." She explained. "I want to live longer, you know." She added.

"Old hag? You mean Tsunade-obba-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, the Godaime."

"Then you need to hurry up! When I arrived late for a briefing I was almost tossed out of the window." He replied and pushed her towards the gate of the office. "Good luck!" Naruto said and waived goodbye. _Weird boy._

She walked inside the office. Climb some stairs and finally found Shizune, the Hokage's assistant.

"Yo, Shizune-san." She greeted.

"Yui-san!!!" Shizune exclaimed. "Good thing you're earlier than your current record."

Yui rolled her eyeballs. "Is that a compliment or what?"

Shizune giggled. "Sorry, let's go meet Tsunade-sama. Team Gai is already there."

Yui froze from her place. Upon seeing the long-brown hair, pearl-eyes and perverted man two days ago, she was totally shock.

"Finally, you're here, Naya Yui!" Tsunade said that snapped her back.

"Sorry for the delay, Tsunade-hime." She replied.

"As you can see, this will be the team that I'll be putting you." Yui widen her eyes. "Aw, you mean the whole medic thing." Tsunade nodded. "Why pick me? I'm not practicing medical ninjutsu anymore." She asked.

"You're not going to be an instructor, so there's no need for you to remember every detail of your lessons but I know that your skills are still there and intact, am I right?"

"Yeah." Yui replied.

"So Naya Yui, I officially put you in Team Gai as Ten-Ten's replacement. You will be under Maito Gai's care and you're team leader Hyuuga Neji will be briefing you with important details towards your incoming missions."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Maito Gai is not here because he was sent for a mission. For the meantime, I'll introduce you to your team." Tsunade said. "Ten-Ten is the one you'll be replacing." Tsunade said and pointed the woman with an Odango hairstyle, twin identical buns on her brown hair. She wore a white top cheongsam and black pants and carries a huge scroll on her back. "Nice meeting you, Yui-san"

"This is Rock Lee." Tsunade pointed next to the guy with the vest. He had a bowl cut hair and very thick eyebrows. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-san!!!!" Lee said with enthusiasm. _Okay, this guy is passionate and hot-blooded. _Yui made a comment on her first impression of the guy.

"And this is your team commander, Hyuuga Neji." The guy bowed his head. Their eyes met and an invicible electric current was connecting the two. Tsunade, Lee and Ten-Ten felt the violent aura between the two.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead as if she was having a headache. _Great! I officially pick her to be with this team but it seems that the two hated each other. I don't know what will you do to them Rock Lee._

"Team Gai, this is Naya Yui. She was an ex-ANBU before she was assigned to Kumogakure. She is widely known throughout the town as the Scarlet Lynx.

"EH!?" Lee exclaimed. "You mean the fast and unstoppable Lynx of Kumogakure is a Konoha shinobi." The three looked at her with wide open eyes. "No need to exaggerate the thing, they're the one's who gave that stupid nickname."

"So would you like to be called by your past nickname then?" Tsunade teased. Her eyes widen. "Absolutely not. How you could possibly brought that up!?" She yelled. The Godaime laughed. It was a first for Team Gai that was utterly left speechless. "Sorry, I forgot you hated that one."

"Well then, the formalities have been done. You can leave now." She announced.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." They said in unison.

Lee and Ten-Ten went out first, and then Neji caught a glimpse of Naya Yui peering close to the Hokage and putting something on her desk. Neji walked towards the stairs when he heard someone calling him. He looked around and saw Lee hiding from the bathroom his head was the only thing visible. Lee was waiving at him urging him to follow him.

Neji sighed. _Now what's he up to? _He thought and walked towards him. "Where's Ten-Ten?" Neji asked, surprised that for only a couple of seconds the woman was nowhere in sight. "She went home to pack early, she was so excited." Lee replied. Neji nodded.

"And… what do you want?" He asked eyeing his teammate.

With a low voice, he told him, his idea. Neji listened.

"A party?" He asked.

"Yes, a party. I wanted to give Ten-Ten and your cousin Hinata, a farewell party and also a welcome party for Yui-san and the one who'll be replacing Hinata." Lee explained.

"So would you help me, Neji?" He asked and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Neji flinched. He knew that his intentions were nice but a party? He never liked parties. But with that look on his face, he just can't say no.

"Fine, fine… I'll help you."

"Really, thank you, Neji!!!" He leaped and crushed the Hyuuga with a hug. As he released him, Lee was frolicking while going down the stairs. _Geez, what a very troublesome fellow._

"Are you homo? Or are you bi-sexual?" A voice came from behind. He turned around and found Yui standing in front of the woman's bathroom.

"Could you stop branding me with such names?" He said calmly.

The woman gave her a smirk. "Then don't go displaying public affection outside the boy's bathroom, idiot." She replied. "It gives me the creeps."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Well, for your information, lady, that hug was a thankful one since I agreed on Lee's stupid idea of having a pa-" Neji paused. Lee told him that the party was a secret and only they should know.

"Pa-? What?" Yui asked.

"Never mind, forget what I just said." He said and walked away.

"Hey, pervert! Were not through yet, remember that!" Yui yelled. Neji just raised his hand and waived.

...

...

"Yo! How was it?" A voice came from outside the window.

"Do you ever use the door?" Yui asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I forgot." Rei smirked and her eyes followed the silhouette of the man.

"Is that your new teammate? Another Hyuuga, I suppose?"

"You bet. That old hag really is a beast." Yui replied.

Rei laughed. "At least you get to do jobs and missions; I'm stuck in a laboratory with nerds."

"Oh really? I thought you liked those types."

"Oh, shut up!" Rei blocked her.

"Were pretty much unlucky since coming back here. Do you think Tsunade's luck rubbed on us?"

Yui sighed. "I guess so. Hey I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"The last one get's to treat." Rei said and jumped down the tour.

"Hey, that's not fair, you doggie!" She yelled and quickly followed her.

...

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Purple Hale here...

For the readers of My Lazy Butler! Sorry for making this one rather than the continuation... but I'm working on it so..

Tune in! Thanks for reading! XD


	3. Farewell, Welcome

Yo! Purple Hale here...

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3 is up!

Hope you enjoy!

**.............................................**

**Until We Meet Again**

**Farewell, Welcome**

**.............................................**

...

_Kring… Kring…_

...

_Kring… Kring…_

...

It was exactly seven in the morning. The tiny gadget located at the bedside table endlessly rang.

...

_Kring… Kring…_

...

_Kring… Kring…_

...

The rays from the sun shone brightly from the window. The body that lay on the single bed shifted to the right then to the left. Agitated by the noise, one arm stretched over its head and snatched a pillow. The pillow was used to lessen the noise but it was useless.

The gadget kept on ringing.

...

"Argh… so noisy…"

...

The body shifted again to the right, arm stretched to the location of the tiny thing. Upon reaching it, the tiny gadget was raised and thrown near the window. The poor thing was destroyed as it hit the floor making a loud metallic thud.

"Oi!!! Ten-Ten!!! How long are you planning to keep on lying there?" A loud voice came outside the door. A series of knock followed that shook awake the form lying on the bed.

"Urgh… Mom!!! It's still early…" she whined. She slowly sat up; she rubbed her eyelids with her arm. As she opens her eyes, she immediately blocks her right side as she was welcome by the bright ray of light from her window.

Her eyes wandered on her room. Cream wallpaper covered the walls of her small room. Her room looked liked a stock armory room due to the numerous weaponry that hung and scrolls that were scattered on the floor. It's her beloved collection that she treasured the most.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Her mom announced as she heard her dissipating footsteps.

She stifled a yawn and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed the crushed alarm clock on the floor. _Not again!!! _She wiped her face with her palm and got up. She bent down and got the poor thing.

Her eyes widen when she saw the time. _Shit! I'm freakin' late!!! _She immediately put the clock down on the bedside table and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she emerged fully dressed. She wore her normal white cheongsam and black pants. She went down while fixing her hair into its twin bun style.

"Finally, I thought I need to drag you out of bed." Her mother said and laid her breakfast on her side of the table. She sat down as she finished fixing her hair.

"You should have woke me up earlier, you know." Ten-Ten said and started shoving her food unto her mouth. "Hai Hai… have you prepared everything needed?" Her mother asked and sat opposite her. "Yup, pretty much packed everything, I just need to pass my temporary absence slip to my superior."

"I see." Her mother paused and looked at her intently. "Good luck there." Ten-Ten smiled and crossed the distance between them. She hugged her mother tightly which was returned. "Thanks Mom. It meant a lot."

- - -

Ten-Ten was on her way home when she remembered the sudden dramatic encounter she had a while ago. Her strong mother showed her, her sweet side that she had never saw before. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

As sunset neared, she hastened her footsteps. When she got home, the house was empty. She entered the kitchen to get some water to quench her thirst when she saw the small note on the dinning table.

...

It said:

_Sorry Ten-Ten. I'll be out for a while. _

_I just went to the convenience store to buy you some stuff._

_I'll be back before dinner._

_-Mom_

...

Ten-Ten smiled and was about to climb the stairs when she heard a knock from her door. Quite intrigued, she opened the door to see her unlikely guest. She was surprised to see her teammate, Lee, standing in front of her.

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she noticed that Lee was not wearing his usual green bodysuit but a nice-looking yukata. She shivered a little as she remembered on her genin days when Gai-sensei gave them that unusual clothing of his. Neji's face that day became paler than usual and he made up a lame excuse of doing something important to get away from him. She mentally giggled as she remembered how the unbeatable Hyuuga prodigy was defeated by mere clothing.

"Lee, what brought you here?" she asked.

"Ten-Ten please get dressed."

"Huh!?" Both brows now rose in confusion.

"Don't worry, its not something bad." He assured her and showed her his nice guy pose as his teeth sparkled.

"Uh… okay… wait a moment."

- - -

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha, our hero is having a great dilemma.

- - -

Neji glanced on the note again then back to the plate on the door.

It read Room 406.

Neji's eyebrow formed a thin line.

He let out a long sigh.

_Why did I end up here!?_

...

_FLASHBACK_

...

"_Here, Neji." Lee stretched his hand and gave him a note. Neji took a glance and on the paper is what he believed an address._

...

_It said:_

_Room 406, Tsubaki Apartment, East Kotori, Konohagakure._

...

"_What's this?" he asked still confused why he was called out earlier than the said time._

"_It's Yui-san's address." Lee informed._

_There was a long pause that was deafening._

"_What!!!!?" Neji's eyes widen. "And why in the world would you give me her address!!!?" He asked furiously._

"_I want you to pick Yui-san up." _

"_Pi….pick that woman up!?" He staggered. "Are you nuts, why would I do that?" The mere mention of her name makes his blood boil. This was the first time in a long time that he became too furious and angry at someone. It seems the woman got to his nerves._

"_I forgot that no one will pick Yui-san up. So as her new teammates, we need to welcome her well." _

_Neji gave him a death glare._

"_Then why not pick her up yourself." Neji replied coldly._

"_Well, I'm going to pick up Ten-Ten and I want them to arrive at the same time." Lee said._

"_Please... Neji!!!" He begged and shown him his puppy-eyes._

_Neji rolled his eyeballs. Who in the world taught him that technique!? He was bound to be defeated by that single stare. _

"_Fine. What a troublesome guy." He said. "But just this once, okay!?" He added._

...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

...

And that is the current dilemma of our Hero.

Neji just stood there in front of her door. To make it worst, he was in his Hyuuga ceremonial robes. _Great! This woman will surely make fun of me. _His trail of thoughts ended when the door suddenly swung open.

Wide emerald eyes met agitated pearl eyes.

- - -

Yui was left dumbfounded. As she opened her door, she was caught off-guard. In front of her doorsteps stood Hyuuga Neji A.K.A Mr. Perverted, Cocky, Idiot, and Bastard of a Leader.

Her eyebrow rose as she noticed that the guy was wearing what she could remember, the Hyuuga's ceremonial robes.

After recovering from shock, she looked at his pearl eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

No response.

"Ah…" Yui rubbed her chin. "Maybe... don't tell me you're a stalker too!?" she said and pounded her right fist to her left palm as if she guessed the right answer.

A vein popped. "Can you stop giving me weird and tasteless nicknames, already!?" He said between gritted teeth.

"Then, what are you doing here, majesty?" she asked sarcastically.

Neji sighed. Talking to this woman would really test his patience.

...

"Get dress."

...

"Wha…what?"

...

"I said get dress."

...

"WHAAAT!!!?"

...

"We're going somewhere so you better get dress." He informed.

"Hey, you!!!" she pointed. "You have no right to order me around especially if it's not mission related."

"As expected. You're really stubborn."

"Look, just get dressed already, okay" He said and massaged his temples. "…or do you want me to dress you instead?" he asked teasing her a bit.

Yui slammed the door shut in his face. _That idiotic, cocky bastard, I will really kill you someday. _She thought with an evil glint on her eyes. With heavy steps, she made way to her room and followed what he said.

- - -

Neji smirked at the reaction he got. _So this woman is not as stiff as I thought. She's typically normal._ He leaned on the railings facing the door. He tilted his head and look at the sky. The night was more beautiful than ever. The full moon shone brightly while the night sky was surrounded by billions of stars, creating constellations that he only knew by its names.

A few minutes passed and door swung opened again. His eyes averted back to the woman and completely froze. His eyes fixed on her form as if he was enchanted by something not human but an ethereal creature.

She was wearing an azure-colored kimono that had an intricate design he couldn't decipher what. Her hair was tied into a single bun that was held by a crystal chopstick. The chopstick itself was a beauty; it was made out of red crystal and in its end hung a string of emerald beads.

Her pale face was the same but her cheeks were slightly pink while her lips were tinted with a dark pink color. She was carrying a small pouch bag with the same color of her kimono.

Yui's eyebrows formed a thin line. "What are you looking at!?" she said slightly irritated.

As she spoke the words, Neji broke free from the spell. He's not an idiot that he can't appreciate beauty. Yes, he was aware that the woman in front of her transformed into something liked a goddess or what. But the moment she spoke, it collapse.

She walked towards him and pointed at his chest. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Now, mister care to explain to me what are you up to?"

Neji walked pass her and gestured her to follow.

She sighed and followed him, asking the guy just ticks her off so might as well go with the flow.

They walked into town. She was walking two inches behind him. She was thinking about the possibilities of this night.

As they walked into town, he was already aware that all the eyes of men were following her. She was a sight indeed. With her scarlet-hair that shone brightly under the moonlight, men feasted. He halted as they reached the place.

His eyes widen when he felt her soft body collide his back.

"Hey, why did you suddenly stop!?" she asked while rubbing her nose.

"We're here." He announced.

"He…here?" Yui looked around and she noticed the establishment in front of her. "This is… where?" she asked.

"Lee prepared a farewell party for Ten-Ten and the others and also a welcome party for you and the other replacements." Neji explained.

He guided her inside. She tilted her head. "Eh? Really?"

"A party for us? How sweet of him!?" Yui said and smiled.

As they entered the house, the place was decorated with neon lights and dance music. Unfamiliar faces welcomed her.

"Ah… Neji's here." A man with brown hair with red markings on his face announced. "And she brought a lovely lady, when did you find yourself a girlfriend!? He teased.

"Shut it, Kiba." He replied. "She's not my girlfriend, she's our new teammate." He explained.

"Yup, he's right." Yui inserted. "And who would pick this per-" she was cut off when Neji's large hand covered her mouth. Neji lowered his head, his mouth inches from her ears. "Just give it a try…" he whispered.

Yui immediately push him away. She touched her ear. She felt all her hair stood up from the mere whisper. She shivered with disgust. A good explanation of why she hated physical contact with the opposite sex especially a guy like Hyuuga Neji. It seems she had developed an allergy with cocky men like him.

Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the opposite side of the room where Lee and Ten-Ten sat.

"Yui-san… Welcome. I'm glad you arrived." Lee greeted.

Yui bowed as respect. "Thank you for your efforts Lee-san."

She smiled at Ten-Ten and was returned by a bow and a smile too.

"Yosh! Now that everyone is here, let's officially start the party."

Lee went to the center of the room and gave a short speech. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ten-Ten wiping her teary-eyes. Such deep friendship, how envious!?

After that the party resumed. The Kiba guy kept pestering her. She actually reminded him of Rei and that pissed her more. He was introduced to Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. The woman was timid and shy. She kept on fidgeting, her hands clasped together. She grew to like the young Hyuuga, unlike her cousin.

Then afterwards, a loudmouth yelled and pointed at her. She remembered the weird guy she bumped a few days ago. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki that held the kyuubi. Rumors about him spread far especially in Kumogakure where two jinchuuriki's reside before.

She also met a member of the Aburame clan. Aburame Shino was the same as the guy they worked with before. They were definitely creepy yet strong and dependable. She also met Tsunade-hime's new student, Haruno Sakura, who gave her a shocker for having pink hair.

She also met her kouhai, Sai again after many long years. The guy still knew them and asked her about a few things. The guy changed a lot from his past self; he was not the same irritating guy he wanted to punch the hell out with.

Lee told her that three of their friends weren't able to attend due to a sudden mission. She just nodded. In the far corner of the room, she saw the known ronin and last surviving Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. He was sitting alone in the dark corner, the news about three years ago shock them as Konoha was able to retrieve this lone shinobi.

Time passed and everyone just did their own things. Yui slowly crept out of the house and leaped up to Lee's roof. There she laid herself, watching lazily the night sky that was sprinkled with tiny, sparkling dots. She was enjoying her view when she heard a crack.

She sat up and saw Ten-Ten walking towards her. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked apologetically. Yui just shook her head. Ten-Ten smiled and sat beside her.

"The sky is pretty, isn't it?" she started.

Yui nodded. She found it odd to find the woman here.

"Anou.. Yui-san?" Yui turned her head and faced her. "Yui is fine, you know."

"Then… Yui-san? Might I ask some questions?"

"Sure… but why suddenly?" she asked confused.

Ten-Ten paused a while. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her palms.

"What does it feel being far-away from your comrades?"

Yui sat up straight. Her gaze returned to the night-sky.

"Hmm... it's pretty much useless for you to ask me things about this, but I'll try." She replied. "I pretty much grew up studying and learning ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. This bonds you say was not included in our vocabulary. We were mere killing tools sent to hunt dangerous criminals."

She paused. "We were raised not to have emotions. I thought that it was natural." Yui closed her eyes. "But I felt that I was slowly slipping away from sanity, from being human. I got scared but that fear is unnecessary for the job, it will only hinder us from our potential."

Ten-Ten was listening intently. "Then I was stationed under an obnoxious guy that I started to hate. In one mission, he slapped me so hard that." Ten-Ten's eyes widen. "Why would he do that?"

"He told us that life should be protected no matter what the circumstances are. He told me that people who can't even save their comrades are trash." She opened her eyes. "From that day on, I promised myself that I would follow him wherever he goes, protect him from danger for he was the reason that I became human again."

"That's why I respect everyone's decision to leave because you only wanted to protect those who you treasure the most." Yui said and faced Ten-Ten who was looking at her intently.

"Thank you, Yui-san."

"Huh!? For what?"

"Because I know that I'll be leaving Neji and Lee into good hands." She said and smiled.

"Hm… well I can promise you that I'll protect Lee-san." She replied. "But… I can't promise you about Hyuuga Neji, I might kill him myself." She added.

Ten-Ten giggled. "Don't worry about him, Yui-san, he's a good person behind that cold demeanor of his." Yui gave her the, I don't think so look that Ten-Ten giggled more.

"To thank you, Yui, I'll give you one small advice." Ten-Ten said and drew closer to her. She whispered into her ear.

"WHAT THE-!?" Yui's eyes widen. Ten-Ten smirked and winked at her. This woman is crazy; there is no way she'll ever… her thoughts halted when she reverted her eyes into the incoming footsteps. Lee and Neji were drawing near them.

"Yui-san, Ten-Ten… so here you are. We've been looking for you." Lee said.

"Sorry, we just wanted some fresh air. And some private girl talk." She said and winked at her again. Her poker face turned sour upon remembering the little advice that shook her from the core.

"Ah… look Neji the sky is so pretty." Lee exclaimed as he sat beside Ten-Ten. The Hyuuga just stood behind them and nodded.

"So what were you talking about?" he asked. Yui's eyes widen when she saw a mischievous smile from Ten-Ten. She immediately shut her up by covering her mouth with her hand. "It's nothing important, Lee-san. It's nothing at all."

The two male exchanged confused looks.

- - -

Standing in front of the giant gates of Konoha, she watched as Ten-Ten said her final farewell to her friends and family. "Take good care of yourself, Ten-Ten." Lee said and gave the woman a hug. "Take care." The Hyuuga said. Ten-Ten nodded and hugged the guy. "Then, I shall leave them to you, Yui-san." Ten-Ten said and grasped her hand squeezing it.

"Ah.. I will." Ten-Ten and the others slowly walked until their figures disappeared into their view. Lee waved enthusiastically. She glanced on her side and gave the Hyuuga a glare. Neji replied with a frown. _Don't fall for, Hyuuga Neji. _That was Ten-Ten's advice for her.

...

...

_I, Yui-sama, falling for this perverted, annoying and cocky bastard!? _

...

...

_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!_

...

* * *

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Sorry for delaying some stuff and focusing more on this.

The ideas are coming in so I need to properly plan the plot. Vacation ended and sadly I was not that productive.

So I'll try updating Lazy Butler once I escape the writer's block universe. Until then... mata ashita! :3


End file.
